Tribute to a fallen character
by Sweetwater Gal
Summary: Okay, that's not the real title... I just don't want to give away TOO much info as to what this fic is about. all i'll say is that it takes place after a certain "Charmed" incident and our Jack's involvement. If you read my ff "Protecting Fiona Phillips


DISCLAIMER:

DISCLAIMER: The characters of Charmed, So Weird, Mysterious Ways, and Lois & Clark yada yada SUPERMAN all don't belong to me alright, enough legal formalities and on with the distraught ranting!  
  
Okay, okay this so totally sucks! As some of you might remember this fellow writer (and I know that I haven't written in like AGES) wrote the fanfic epic "Protecting Fiona Phillips". And if some of you DO remember, the sisters of Charmed were present IN THAT fanfic.  
  
Now, here is where my full gripe begins as some of you might know, Charmed and Shannen Doherty have parted ways. I for one am pissed at that! I love Prue! Shannen had the sweetest role EVER! I am mad at the producers and I am mad at her for doing this to the fans! Prue had THE coolest power!  
  
In light of the tragic turn of events I could go two ways on my handling any chances of me creating a sequel for my fanfic epic. One I could just totally ignore Prue's death and also accept Paige as part of the Charmed Ones. Or I could do the most realistically speaking thing and *sigh* accept Prue's death and accept Paige.  
  
Now here's the crossroad what shall I do?  


  
Presenting   


  
**JACK'S GOOD BYE**  
  


(All italic conversations are excerpts from my fanfic "Protecting Fiona Phillips". Find it and re-read it if you want. Or I could repost it, which ways works for you. Oh, and the bold-italic dialogue are actual song lyrics... when you get there, you might or might not recognize the song.)

He was numb. Life and light suddenly drained from his young body.  
  
How could this have happened? He wanted answers, damnit, and he wanted them now!  
  
At first, he denied every word and every source of comfort possible that came with the tragic news. No. She wasn't gone. No way. Not his sister.  
  
_"You okay, Jack?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine, Prue." He replied, still a bit unsure.  
  
She placed a sisterly arm around him, "Being an older sibling is tough, isn't it? Is that what's bothering you?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
Prue lead him towards the front stoop of the stairs, sitting themselves down.  
  
Jack looked at her, tentative about telling a total stranger about his feelings. As he saw into her kind eyes, Jack had a feeling that he could trust her that she was someone that he knew will be there for him when worse comes to worse just like he knew that Fi will always be there for him.  
  
He opened his mouth, about to open himself up to her, when she beat him to it.  
  
"I get worried over my sisters too, Jack. When I look at your sister, it's like I'm looking at a younger version of my baby sister Phoebe. They love the most weirdest, freakiest things out there and it scares me! Because if Phoebe knows it's out there, she will stop at nothing until she figures it out."  
  
"That's my Fiona to a T." Jack chuckled.  
  
Prue reached over, giving him a friendly, reassuring hug. "If you need someone to talk to Jack, don't hesitant to look for me. It's strange, but I have this feeling that we're going to need each other. And I don't mind playing big sister to you, Jack Phillips."   
  
Jack returned Prue's smile. "And I don't mind playing little brother to you, Prue Halliwell."_  
  
It wasn't fair! He finally found someone that he could relate to on a level that not even his own sister, Fiona, could obtain. How could this have happened?   
  
"Why, Prue? Why'd you leave us? Why'd you leave me?" He cried softly, placing a gentle hand on the beautiful casket placed before him.  
  
_Prue gave him one more comforting hug, before getting up. As she stood up, she felt Jack's hand reach out for hers. She looked down at him, noticing that his eyes changed into a sad blue. "Jack?"  
  
"It's Fiona, isn't it? That's why we're all here. The real person in danger is my baby sister."  
  
"Jack" She began, but Jack cut her off as he jumped up and faced her, his hand still latched onto hers.  
  
"I need to know, Prue. I don't know what made me think that it is, but if it's so, I need to know. As a big brother, it's my right to know."  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack" Was all she could say, for her equally sad blue eyes said it all.  
  
He looked down, sighed, then faced her again. "I can't lose her, Prue she means everything to me. She means everything to my family and to everyone else that loves her."  
  
"She's really special, isn't she?"  
  
"Yes she is." His pensive expression changed to one of seriousness, "And that's why I would do anything in my power to protect her."  
  
"That's why we're here, Jack." Prue gave his hand a strong, promising squeeze, "I promise you, Jack, that nothing will harm Fi. I won't let anything happen to your sister or to you and your friends."  
  
"Thanks, Prue." His smile returning, "I trust you."  
  
"Now that," Her eyes were twinkling as she placed an arm around him, leading him into the house to join the other, "Is the most powerful sentence in the whole universe next to Abra Cadabra, Hocus Pocus.' of course" she slyly added, causing him to laugh for the first time since the whole adventure started._  
  
He did trust her. Still do. And they did have quite an adventure.  
  
"And if it wasn't for you, Prue. I don't think I could've handled it" He reflected, his hand still gentle on the casket.  
  
There were other mourners. Mostly those closest to the eldest Halliwell sister. However, each one in that church realized the moment that when Jack Phillips laid eyes on his fallen sister's coffin, it would do injustice not to give him his moment with her.  
  
"Prue God, Prue not you. You're the strongest one! You! You weren't supposed to die! You just can't!" His heart screamed as the tears slowly fell.  
  
_Prue cast a glance at Jack, her heart breaking as she noticed how tense he was. He knew the reason, not the whole truth, but enough reason to worry. She reached for his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Jack looked up at her, returning the gesture. He was glad that he had someone like Prue to look out for him. Being a big brother to someone as unique as Fi was no picnic, though don't get him wrong, he loved her to death. Only, he sometimes needed someone to understand what he's has to go through. He couldn't turn to Clu and Carey, for they didn't even have a sister. Annie was out of the question, she was more like Fiona. His mom was well, his mom. Ned and Irene? Same level as his mom. And he couldn't turn to his long distance girlfriend, Gabe. She's on the level between the Bell brothers and Fi. When Prue came into his life, Jack finally found someone on this earth who was capable of understanding him like no other._  
  
The Molly Phillips band were on their way to New York when Fiona received the disturbing news. It nearly killed Fi to have to bear the heart break to her beloved brother.  
  
Jack could see it in her eyes, through her soul, that she wanted more than anything to take away the pain.  
  
"Oh, Jack I—I—I just received a call from Kiara."  
  
Jack glanced up from his book, curious as to hearing the purpose of their favorite witch's phone call. The moment he looked into Fiona's eyes, however, caused his smile to fade.  
  
"Jack"  
  
"What is it, Fi?" Concern evident in his voice and eyes.  
  
He reached for her hand, and that's when the images flashed before his eyes.  
  
Images of a battle. A crash through the window. Blood her beautiful face the smell and image of death apparent in the ghastly vision.  
  
When he released Fi's hand, terror swept through his heart. He met eyes with Fiona, "Prue! Oh God, we have to warn them!" He started to pace, searching desperately for his cell phone. "I saw it, Fi! Prue's gonna die unless we warn them!"  
  
"Jack, don't." He heard his sister painfully reply.  
  
"What?!" Jack exclaimed, reaching for his cell. He frantically dialed Prue's number, knowing it by heart, but was stopped by a fragile hand.  
  
"Jack, please. Listen to me!" Fiona began to beg, ashen tears falling.  
  
Jack looked up, finally realizing the sad eyes glistening at him. Dread filled into his soul, "Fi?"  
  
"It's too late, Jack" She whispered, feeling herself start to break down. "I'm so sorry, Jack but the images it happened. It's too late"  
  
He violently shook his head, though his heart cried out to acknowledge Fi's words. "No! No, it's not too late!" Dialing the number again, "And if it did happen, God forbid, Prue's probably in the hospital or something. Plus, I'm sure that Leo wouldn't have let Prue die! He's her white lighter!"  
  
"Jack! Listen to me!" Fiona cried, forcing the cell phone from his grasp. "Jack, she's dead! Prue's dead!"  
  
"No she's not, Fi! She is NOT dead!" Jack could feel the void slowly start to open beneath him, though he struggled to still hold on to hope. "The Prue that I know and love would NOT die on us! Would NOT die on ME! Plus, THEY," Pointing towards the heavens, "THEY need the Charmed Ones. And as I recall, there are THREE of them. Three sisters, Fi. They need Prue."  
  
Jack snatched the phone back from Fiona, "I got the premonition, which means THEY would have wanted me to save her! So I'm gonna do just that, Fi!"  
  
However, when Jack began dialing the number, the sad reality slowly sunk in. Before even pressing the send button, Jack's body broke down, sobbing a mournful cry.  
  
Fiona watched her older brother crumble. She placed her loving arms around him, cradling Jack as he regretfully accepted the painful truth that his older sister was gone. That she would never comfort him again  
  
_Clu took Fiona's hands, kissing it tenderly. Looking into her eyes, "You are the coolest girlfriend in the world, Fi. And the greatest friend ever." He reached down and kissed her on the forehead, whispering "I love you."  
  
Fiona returned the kiss, smiling, and echoing those three sacred words.   
  
Jack watched the two together, feeling that sudden urge again to punch Clu right in the gut. His fist clenched open and shut, catching Prue's eyes.   
  
She gently placed her hands on his, smiling a knowing grin. Whispering to him, "I used to feel that way too at first whenever I saw Leo and Piper together. Believe me, Jack, you'll get used to it."  
  
Jack nodded, beaming warmly at Prue. He grasped her hands, "Thanks, Prue."_  
  
"Prue God, Prue I wish I was there for you" He quietly sobbed, wishing with every fiber in his young body that he wasn't here. That he wasn't talking to a lifeless coffin, and that he was talking instead to a vibrant spirit that was his sister.  
  
_Once he handed the phone to Fiona, his relaxed facade dropped. He and Prue watched as Fiona calmly take command of the fib with ease.  
  
"I hate keeping things from our mom." He said to Prue pensively. Prue smiled at him sympathetically. Jack walked away as Fiona continued to talk to their mom.  
  
Prue followed Jack, worried about him again. She placed a sisterly arm around him, trying to cheer him up.  
  
Annie, Kiara, Phoebe, and Declan watched Prue as she lead Jack to the side for a private talk.   
  
"Wow, your sister has taken quite a shine to Jack." Annie commentated.  
  
"Well, she's always had to be big sister to us little sisters," Phoebe said,   
"But I had a feeling that she had also wanted to play big sister to a little brother. Jack would have been the perfect person to fill that role."  
  
"I know that Jack loves being Fi's older brother. He loves her to death but just like Prue would have loved a little brother, I know that Jack would have loved to have an older sibling to look out for him."  
  
"I'm guessing that having quote-unquote older brothers like Clu and Carey isn't the same as having an older sister like Prue. Especially since Prue is just as level headed as I'm sure Jack is." Kiara added.  
  
"Oh, Jack is as level headed as they come and you're right, Kiara. Jack and Fi complement each other because he's well, he's Scully and she's Mulder. But sometimes, Jack needs someone who could also think like him to actually understand him." Annie replied.  
  
"You know what?" Phoebe asked, a smile on her face.  
  
"No, what, Phoebe Halliwell?" Declan responded, an equally charming smile on his face.  
  
"Piper and I would be glad to loan Prue on out to Jack."  
  
"Aww, that's sweet, Phoebe."   
  
"Sweet nothing, Declan." Kiara smirked. "If only you knew the two sides to Prue Halliwell. Then you'll see just how glad' the two younger siblings are to loan her out."_  
  
Annie had told him about that conversation. Wanting to cheer him up when they had received the news about Prue's passing. He was like a brother to her, and, like Fiona, hated to see him filled with such grief. However, it still only brought him more heart ache.  
  
_"Why don't I start with yours?" He held up his arm, a strong bolt blasted at the spirit, sending it back towards the same wall.  
  
"Whoa, Jack." Prue beamed, totally impressed.  
_

_  
***************************  
_

_He studied his hand, still a bit perplexed by what had happened a few minutes ago. Had he really formed a lightning bolt within his own palm? As ludicrous as it sounds Jack still felt the after numbness and tingle of electricity being shot through in and out of the body. Gently, he placed a bag of ice into his hand.  
  
"It's a lot to swallow, isn't it?"  
  
Jack looked up, meeting eyes with Prue. He shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Tell me about it."  
  
"You're a good brother, Jack. What just happened moments ago"  
  
"Totally unbelievable." He sighed.  
  
"Fi's completely ecstatic that you took control like that. She was as proud of you as I was. Maybe more so."  
  
"Well, whatever that thing was he or she was really starting to get on my nerves. I just had to shut it up."  
  
"If you hadn't, I would have." Prue smiled.  
  
Leo orbed into the scene, "Hey." He beamed at Jack, "So, how's your hand feeling?"  
  
"I think it'll be all right."  
  
"Well, everyone is waiting for you guys. I think we should end this meeting soon, and plan for another. Just have to say a few last words before everyone departs." Leo informed them. They nodded, Jack slowly rising from the kitchen table. The white lighter orbed out, while Prue waited patiently for Jack._  
  
There was so much anger, so much sadness, regret, and pain in his soul. Plus, many questions filled his heart. Why her? Why now? Why wasn't he there for her?  
  
"It hurts, Prue I have faced death before my father's death Gabe's near death Kiara's"  
  
_Prue needed to sit down. She was so wiped out with having to think up a reasonable explanation as to why Kiara was in the state she was in.   
  
"How are you holding up, Prue?"   
  
She looked up, smiling wearily at the face before her. "Okay, I guess, Jack."  
  
Jack gazed into the hospital room where Fi was with Jimmy and Kiara. He smiled bitterly, "It's just not fair, Prue. Kiara is in there fighting for her life, and we can't do a damn thing about it." He thought about his sister, and his anger towards the situation grew. "And I know it's killing Fi. It's eating her alive knowing that she can't do anything to heal Kiara."  
  
"Jack," Prue placed a hand on his arm, "Fiona is a strong young lady. As long as she knows that you're by her side, she's going to come out on top." She also looked into the room, "It's killing all of us. Kiara looks so helpless and I feel so helpless."  
  
"And you hate it." Jack said, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah. I do."_  
  
" Then there's that young child that" Jack gulped, remembering the helpless blood on his hands.  
  
_"Jack, it was an accident. You were just trying to defend yourself." Prue also tried to reassure him, but felt just as helpless as Fi.  
  
"I killed a child, Prue." He looked up at her with the most saddest blue eyes Prue has ever seen. It completely broke her heart. "And the fact that it was an accident makes it just as wrong."_  
  
"The thought of my sister's possible death scared me so much. You remember? You were there to help me through it especially in case Oh God, Prue! Who will be there for me if the evil of this world decide to plot against Fi again? Especially if they succeed? You promised, Prue! Remember?"  
  
_Prue quietly pulled Jack aside. Out of range from the crowd, Prue handed Jack a piece of paper. He looked at it, a bit confused. "What is this?"  
  
"On one side is a small protection spell. Cast it on your tour bus, okay? Just in case. You can even tell the others, make the spell even stronger." She then turned the paper around, "And this is our phone number, address, my e-mail address, my work place number, and my cell number." Prue stared him straight in the eye. "If you need someone to talk to, don't hesitate to contact me."   
  
Before Jack could say anything, Prue wrapped him in a protective embrace. "I'm really going to miss having a 'little brother' around, Jack. Please take care of yourself." Prue wiped away her tears as she faced this young man she has grown so fond of.  
  
He gave her a gentle peck on the cheek, and hugged her again. "Thank you, Prue. I'm never going to forget all you've done for me." Laughing quietly, he added, "And I will call you. By the time I'm through with you, Prue Halliwell, you're gonna wish that you never met me."  
  
"Now that will never happen, dear Jack." She returned the light humor._  
  
He was too numb to even remember the day's and the next day's events. All he was actually aware of was that he was now standing here. Standing in front of what was supposed to be an eternal remembrance of his Prue.  
  
The tomb itself stirred anger in his heart. So many questions too hurt to let go.  
  
"Why can't I let you go, Prue? Why is it so hard for me to say good bye?"  
  
The others left all suffering the lost in their own way.  
  
Fiona had left moments ago saying something about seeing a young woman that had an eerie resemblance to the Halliwell sisters but Jack paid no attention. All he had was Prue on his mind, in his heart, filling his broken soul.  
  
"Prue please tell me why did you leave? Why did you die?" He then gazed heaven ward, up at the Creator who had created such a beautiful creature that was his sister, then violently snatched her away from this earth.  
  
Furious, with much rage and sadness, "God! Why did you take her?! You took my father you were going to take Gabe Kiara Fi you even took that little girl! But why Prue? She was good to you! She was good to everyone! Why? Why?!"  
  
Jack fell to his knees, sobbing until his whole heart and body felt empty.  


_**when I think back on these times  
and the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad coz I was blessed to get to have you in my life  
when I look back on these days  
I'll look and see your face  
you were right there for me**_  
  


A pair of loving, strong arms found their way around Jack. They sheltered him from his inner pain, keeping him warm in the coldness of her death.  
  
"Jack don't cry please don't cry"  


_**in my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
in my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
and everywhere I am there you'll be  
and everywhere I am there you'll be**_  
  


He closed his eyes, allowing the sudden warmth to engulf him. It startled him, but he felt himself slip into the love surrounding his sullen soul.  
  
"I may be gone, Jack. But obviously you haven't forgotten me so please don't cry I'll always be there for you"  
  


_**will you show me how it feels   
to feel the sky within my reach  
and I always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
your love made me make it through  
oh I owe so much to you  
you were right there for me**_  
  


"Prue?" He heard himself whisper, wanting so bad to believe that she was right there, comforting him in his darkest hour.  
  
"I'm right here, Jack. Your sister never left you I'll always be there, okay?"  
  
Though his eyes were closed, he still saw her vibrant face still smiling at him with all the sisterly love, that never left her, for him.  
  


_**in my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
in my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
and everywhere I am there you'll be**_  


  
"Why, Prue? Why did you leave?"  
  
"That's not what's important, Jack. And you know that. Besides, I never left you nor anyone else that I love. I'll always be there. I'll always keep you warm keep you safe always love you"  
  


_**coz I always saw in you my light, my strength  
and I want to thank you now for all the ways you were right there for me  
you were right there for me**_  


  
"Prue I never even got the chance to say good-bye and to thank you for becoming a part of my life"  
  
"This is your chance, Jack. Not to say good-bye, because if I haven't already made myself clear, not unless you want me to, I'm not leaving but to say thank you."  


  
_**in my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
in my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
and everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
There you'll be**_  


  
For once, in what seemed like eternity, Jack smiled. Light finally glimmered in his eyes as he turned around to face his big sister. "Thank you, Prue." And with eyes shimmering with its final tears, "I'm gonna miss you"  
  
Prue lightly caressed his cheek, her blue eyes glimmering. "You're welcome, Jack." Gently, she placed a kiss on his forehead, "I miss you already, little brother."  
  
Jack closed his eyes for the briefest second, and to only open them to reveal nothing but his apparent loneliness though he knew that he wasn't.  
  
_"You're my official unofficial little brother."  
  
"And you're my official unofficial big sister, Prue."_  
  
Smiling, and praying for her soul to keep   
  
"Good bye, Prue"  
  


**THE END**

DISCLAIMER: "There You'll Be" doesn't belong to me... only to those like Faith Hill and Pearl Harbor and the others. I just needed to add that song coz when I was writing this, I was playing my cd and well... the rest was history.

Okay, alright... are u crying now? coz I think I'm about to... no, I have NOT seen the Season Premiere of Charmed w/ Prue's funeral... and when I do, I know that i'm going to start bawling! Anywayz, this is my tribute to Miss Prue Halliwell. 

May Prue rest in peace.

Peace til the next fanfic...


End file.
